bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Temptations
|seasonsappeared= Pinoy Big Brother 1 Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus Pinoy Big Brother 7 }} is a recurring seasonal twist that first appeared on Pinoy Big Brother 1. Usually occuring in the final week, the twist is Big Brother's final challenge to test the remaining housemates regarding their patience, persistence, endurance, and determination to reach the Big Night that may help to have public viewers second thoughts on choosing the rightful and the most deserving Big Winner. The twist has also appeared on Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus, Teen Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother: 737 and on the Dream Team Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 In Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7, the twist was also called The Fence Challenge. It is the last twist and challenge that the housemates faced before the Big Night finale. Pinoy Big Brother 1 Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus Burning of Belongings On Day 71, The final five housemates were confronted and grilled by the Grand Council, composed of the evicted housemates and Guardians, to uncover their real personalities through a tell-all interrogation. On Day 72, the housemates gathered their garments (including underwear and footwear, but not the clothes they were wearing at the time) in one pile. They were then told to pour "gasoline" on the pile and ignite it, which not one of the housemates understandably did. Even Big Brother's offer of lifting Ejay Falcon, Robi Domingo, Beauty Gonzalez's "automatic nomination" as a reward for burning the pile fell into deaf ears. This was actually done to test the housemates' selflessness towards each other and their things. On Day 73, The housemates were told to gather all of their clothes scattered at the pool area from behind the blue line in an hour. Whatever they didn't manage to save were placed inside garbage bags and placed next to two drums containing flames. Then, in the confession room, the housemates saw the garbage bags being burned (although in reality, those bags no longer contained their clothes but instead rags). After they were told to dress up and stay in the living area for a "live show," Big Brother then told the housemates the truth (no clothes were burned, nominations were fake, and there was no eviction on that day) and everything was a test in which they passed. Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Part 1: Teen Edition Stuff Away & Empty House On Day 44, Big Brother instructed the housemates to sort their personal stuff and put it in the boxes: Akin (Mine) – these things will be kept by the housemates, Alay (Give) – these will be given to people in need, and Ayaw (Do Not Want) – these will be thrown away as of Big Brother's discretion. After packing, they were instructed to stay in the bedroom as the ninjas take away more furniture from the House. Big Brother gave them a challenge to live without basic necessities at hand. They have to fish these items, that were scattered on the garden area, from behind a barricade. The bedrooms became off limits as well. Fake Big Four & Eviction Come night time, Enchong was instructed to host a fake Big Night event. Bailey and Ylona were removed from the roster, making Franco, Jimboy, Kenzo, and Kamille as "finalists." Eventually, Franco was named the "winner"; Jimboy, Kamille, and Kenzo came in second, third, and fourth place, respectively. With this in mind, Bailey and Ylona were moved to the garden area, where they'll be living separately from the other housemates. On Day 45, both groups were given a buzzer. If the four "finalists" think they deserve to stay, they must press the buzzer; in turn, Bailey and Ylona will be "evicted". If Bailey and Ylona think they deserve to stay, they must press the buzzer; in turn, they must pick two from the "finalists" who should be "evicted", in place of them. Bailey and Ylona buzzed first, and they chose Kenzo and Kamille to be "evicted." Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: Dream Team Part One Right after the last housemate finish his Truth or Lie Challenge, Big Brother gave them another announcement and that is their first temptation. Temptation 1= Opened Gates Big Brother announced to the housemates that the season has been the longest season yet in Pinoy Big Brother history, but he said it won't end soon. Therefore, Big Brother tempted the housemates by opening the house's entrance gates and offering the housemates a freedom to decide whether they want to leave the house or not. Once they decided to pass through the opened gate, they will lose the eligibility to attend the Big Night and it will forfeit their chance to become the Big Winner. Unbeknownst to the housemates, the Big Night is just a few days away, but the pressure of living in the house for such a long time struck some of the remaining Dream Team housemates, especially McCoy DeLeon and Tanner Mata. Part Two - The Fence On Day 229, the housemates woke up with a darkly lit house, but still saw the gates opened. They also saw a barricaded area on the other side of the Garden Area, near the Activity Area Gates where there were only a small electric cooker, one gallon of water and a portable toilet, without any beds at all. Confused of what was about to happen, the housemates continued their daily routines and took their daily supplies from the storage room. While the guys were exercising, a ninja entered from the opened gates and handed a letter for each of the housemates. Big Brother told from the letter that they have to pack up 1 kilo of their necessities and once they decided to enter the fenced area, they will be staying there for an unspecified amount of time. If they decided to leave the fenced area, they cannot go back in. However, they can also refuse to accept the challenge. Eventually, all of them decided to accept the challenge and pack up their things. They later decided what food they will bring and which among them will put it in their 1 kilo baggage. Their stuff was then measured inside the Confession Room. If their stuff exceeded they must remove things and leave it in the house until the baggage weighs 1 kilogram. When everyone entered the fence, Big Brother continued giving temptations to them. Temptation 2= Luxury Foods With only a pack of hotdogs brought into the fence, they have to ration it accordingly for their first dinner inside the fence. However, Big Brother tempted them when three ninjas entered the house carrying a large sized triple patty burger, a whole 8 sliced pizza and a cake. The housemates still ate hotdogs for dinner rather than to give up for the luxury foods. |-| Temptation 3= Elisse Returns The first evening of the housemates at the fence was startled when Elisse Joson was seen sitting inside the house. McCoy DeLeon who had a romantic relationship with her inside the house, felt the urge to talk to her as they weren't able to say their goodbyes during the final eviction night. It eventually lead to him, deciding to leave the fence just to talk to her. Because McCoy is competing with Nikko Natividad as pair housemates, Nikko also had to leave the fence even if he want to continue the challenge. |-|Temptation 4= Full Lunch Meal The Luxury Foods were brought back in the house once again for the housemates' lunch on Day 230. The foods this time were pizza and fries, mango graham float and lasagna. All of it were the foods the housemates were talking about on the morning of Day 230. Despite of the hunger and temptation, the housemates chose to ignore the foods and just ate the hotdogs instead. |-| Temptation 5= Burning of Clothes While the housemates in the fence were sound asleep, a ninja went inside the house, to get the housemates' things that were near the barricade and anything that wasn't inside their plastic bags. When the housemates woke up in the morning, most of them had missing things. The things include, flipflops, family photographs, hair clips, books, shirts and even a rosary and bible. A loud music was then played throughout the house with a message appearing on the screen that says, "Can you still handle it?" On the morning of Day 230, two ninjas went inside back the house carrying black garbage bags. They gathered and placed all of the housemates' things especially Edward Barber and Yong Muhajil's things that they didn't bring with them inside the garbage bags. Later that day after the Temptation 6 was shown, another video appeared on the screen showing two ninjas in the Activity Area, piling up the black garbage bags in a drum container, eventually setting them up on fire. The Activity Area Gate was eventually opened with only the curtains covering it. Unbeknownst to the housemates, the videoclip shown to them was just a recording. Who ever decided to leave the fence and go to the Activity Area, they will see their things completely arranged together without any damage at all. Despite being upset, the housemates especially Edward and Yong decided not to risk going out the fence until the Activity Area Doors finally closed. |-| Temptation 6= Negative Tweets Later that day, various negative tweets appeared on the screen which are targeting both the adult housemates, Cora Waddell and Tanner Mata. Some of the comments were the following: *''"Tanner, you just proved that you're not deserving for that spot, You just brought negative vibes into the house. Maintain your composure!" - @chris_labes'' *''"Tanner, stop being so OA (overreacting)! Edward seemed more matured than you! Have shame! You're so OA. You've been there for so long but you have to think that you should be a role model to other housemates!" - @AngelMarie0105'' *''Not wearing the lapel? What's that Tanner!? Isn't that against the rule book? You have the freewill to leave.. instead of you being sulky in there." - @AngelMarie0105'' *''"I think Cora should minimize her attitude on how she treats the other housemates. She can offend those feelings of what she did."- @jmd_salvador'' *''"From Bossy Cora to Angel Cora real quick..You really changed your character just to be safe inside the house? SHOW YOUR TRUESELF GIRL!" - @ianinafran'' Both Cora and Tanner were affected by the negative comments they read but the teen housemates tried to console them. |-| Temptation 7= PHP100,000 Check The evening of Day 230, saw the 7th and the Final Temptation for the housemates. That evening, before the housemates decided to go to sleep, two ninjas went inside from the opened gates, carrying a large rectangular card covered in silky red wrapping. They later removed the wrapping, revealing a check prize worth ₱100,000 Philippine Pesos. A message on the screen appeared that says; who ever receives the check will instantly have 100,000 pesos and can now leave the Big Brother house, forfeiting the eligibility to attend the Big Night finale and become the Big Winner. When the message appeared, the housemates immediately refused to take it as they thought that reaching the prestigious Big Night is more important than just winning an instant check. A ten-second countdown eventually appeared on the screen, signifying the last ten seconds for deciding whether to take it or not. The housemates never dared to take it or even regretted of not taking it. The countdown ended and the ninjas left the house carrying the check with them. End of the Challenge Before the housemates decided to finally sleep, they heard Big Brother's voice once again. They haven't heard anything from Big Brother for two days. Big Brother gave them a message, signifying the end of the challenge and praising their determination to reach the Big Night. Big Brother also explained to them all these challenges they did in the past few days, and it is to help the viewers to choose who really is the rightful Big Winner. Big Brother finally returned the things that were taken from them and ended their time in the Fence. Big Brother also announced the upcoming Big Night. After his message, Big Brother told the housemates to go to the Eviction Room. The elated housemates ran their way to the Eviction Room seeing the hallway covered in red carpet and the Eviction Room filled with a luxurious feast. Trivia * The "Burning of Clothes" Temptation have appeared twice in previous seasons of Pinoy Big Brother, first in Pinoy Big Brother 1 when the Big Four were ordered to burn all their clothes as well as during Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus when the season's Big Four were ordered the same command. * The Teen Chapter in Pinoy Big Brother: 737 ended with an empty house. Because of that, the succeeding Civilian Chapter started with an empty house and the adult housemates' first task was to put all furniture in their proper places. * In Pinoy Big Brother 7, throughout the time that the housemates were in The Fence, the Swimming Pool was noticeably greenish in color due to the lack of maintenance. * McCoy DeLeon was criticized by many viewers for giving up just to talk to Elisse Joson. Many people even called him weak and selfish. * The House's Gates remained open throughout the duration of the challenge in Pinoy Big Brother 7. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7